Grillin It
by Jimble Jamble
Summary: Do like like skeletons? Do you like flame? Skeleton flame! Flame skeleton. Flame... Basically Sans and Grillby do the dew. ( ʖ ) [If you know what I mean.]


My name is Sans. I live in Snowdin, a small town in the Underground, with my brother, Papyrus. He is not important in this tale though. There is this restaurant in Snowdin called Grillby`s, where I always go when I`m feeling down. When I go there I tend to order hamburgers and ketchup, mainly ketchup. I love the taste of ketchup going down my skeleton throat... Oh, did I not mention I`m a skeleton? Yup, I`m a skeleton. So is my brother Papyrus. Everyone in the Underground is a monster. Well here`s the story, of the first time I lost my skeleginity.

"Hey Paps, I`m heading to Grillby`s, do you want anything?" I ask.

"I want to be the head of the Royal Guard! And, maybe... Some milk. Milk makes strong bones!" Papyrus shouts. He`s such a cool guy, I know he`s too nice to hurt even a monster fly... But I still think it would be cool if he got accepted into the Royal Guard.

"Ok welp, see ya later." I respond. I guess I`ll get him a to-go cup. I spend most of time at Grillby`s. It`s a fun place, and everybody knows me. It`s when you spend time with people you know. I walk outside my house, and it`s snowing... Like always... But hey, I like the white everywhere, it`s calming in a way. I walk past the Librarby and make my way to Grillby`s, this is a really small town. I walk into the small but roomy restaurant, the smell of burgers in my skeleton nose reminds me of the good old days.

"Hey look, it`s Sans!" "Hey Sans how ya been?" "Sans, how`s your brother been doing?" "Sans, you got any dating advice?" Shout the many different people in the restaurant. I love this place.

"Hey Grillby, I want a burger and some ketchup... Please." I ask. Grillby runs the place, hence the name. Grillby doesn't talk much, at all. He hands me a napkin with something burned into it... It says that I need to pay my tab... Oh yeah, so I usually just order my food and walk out when I`m done. Apparently my tab has gotten to a large number. I shrug, "I`ll pay it later" I say as I brush away the charred napkin. Grillby looks unpleased. He gets me a hamburger and a container of ketchup. "Thanks Grillby." I tell him. I can always rely on Grillby to get me what I need. I pop of the lid and let the delicious red liquid sauce go down my throat... But it tastes, different. My vision starts to blur and a get more and more tired. Before my eyes completely fade I hear Grillby say, "... You should have paid your tab." And then I black out.

I don`t know how much time I spent unconscious, but as I woke up I could see that the restaurant was empty. I was tied up on the floor, it was dark out, and as I was looking around I could see Grillby, completely naked. His huge, flaming dick was cradled in between his thighs like the hotdogs in their buns that I sell up in Hotland. He approaches me, and I can see his cock getting more erect as he gets closer. He looks down at me though his clear shades and I can hear him whisper, "... Open up.". I open my mouth to ask why but before I can say anything he thrusts his burning hot long sausage down my throat. He went in and out, deeper and deeper every time. I could feel his bright, throbbing cock go deeper into my chest where he finally released his hot, molten semen. He pulled his dick out, which was still completely erect, and I coughed up some of the steaming cum. It had the same feeling as ketchup, and boy was I thirsty.

Grillby took me by the arms and threw me onto my knees, causing my face to hit the floor. My hands were still tied up behind me. Grillby grabbed the elastic of my black shorts and ripped them off leaving my skeleton anus wide open for penetration. I looked down to see my glowing blue skeleton dick fully erect, yeah I have a cock and it's blue... Don't question it. Grillby put his dick against my ass, and he slowly teased me with his tip. It was hot and makes me tighten up, but it feels really really good. He tries to force his dick inside me, buts it's too big. My skeleton ass wasn't meant to be penetrated by cocks that big.

Grillby struggles to get it but then he forces it as hard as he can. It's so damn big, I have never felt a pain as good as this. It feels like four flaming ketchup bottles tied together just entered my rectum. I look at the ground around my face and realize that I'm crying, I didn't even know I was until now. I look back at Grillby and he looks at me. He's sees the tears in my eyes and gives me a wink and looks back at my ass. I let out a scream but I am quickly silence by the large cylinder of flames that thrusts its way back and forth inside me. His cock felt great, the heat burns but is arousing. The feeling of his dick going back and forth with such force makes it hard for me to think straight. I look back at him and give him a smile and he gives a small laugh, but he looks unpleased... Like he is still wants more.

Grillby stops fucking me, but he doesn't take his dick out. I look back to see what's going on. Grillby reaches to get something from the counter, some scissors. He cuts the rope that binds my hands and feet, but why. Before I can say anything Grillby grabs me by the waist. He falls back so that he is sitting flat on his ass, and he holds me in the air... With his tip still in my ass. I look back at him, I have a worried look on my face. Grillby gives me a smile... And forces me down on his cock. It's going so deep inside me that I feel it all the way in my upper stomach, by the beard of Asgore this feels amazing.

He lifts me up again and forces me back down. Then he lifts me again, and forces me down again. He does this faster and faster, over and over. It feels amazing, holy shit this is so good. I only have one thought on my mind, Grillby's dick. As he continues to fuck me, deep and upright, I grab my erect dick and start rubbing it hard. With my dick being massaged by myself and Grillby's cock fucking me with insane depth and force, I'm in a state of perfect pleasure. He keeps punching me up and down on his cock and I keep rubbing myself. I look back at Grillby, I hope he is feeling as much pleasure as I am. He keeps on fucking me and I start to over load.

I feel something coming out of my dick. "I'm cumming!" I scream. My blue dick starts shooting out blue glowing cum all over my hand and the ground, it feels so good. I guess I'm going to need to help Grillby mop this place up afterwards. No one wants to eat their food at a table covered in semen. Grillby keeps fucking me, I guess he's not at his limit yet. I look back at him, he looks ready.

"... I'm cumming." I hear Grillby whisper. He forces me down, his cock is all inside me. Holy fuck this is great. I feel the cum coming from his base to the top. His molten cum starts coming out of the top of his flaming dick like a hose. It keeps coming out, oh fuck. He filling me so much that the cum is overflowing and coming out of my mouth and my ass. If finally stops, and I'm like a mug full of hot cum. Grillby lifts me off his dick and I start draining out, oh yeah. He sets me down and I can't move, he fucked the calcium out of me.

"Sans? Sans. SANS WAKE UP!" Shouts Papyrus. I open my eyes, I'm still in Grillby's. I guess I must have passed out after all that fucking. "Sans, did you fall asleep at Grillby's again? And where are your clothes?" Papyrus asks.

"Oh that's no big deal, let's just get home." I tell Papyrus. I try to get up and walk out but fall down, Grillby fucked me so hard that my legs are now further apart, great.

"Sans are you ok? Do you need help?" Papyrus asks concertedly.

"Yeah I just need to get home and rest." I tell him. He gives me a smile and walks back home.

So now whenever I don't pay my tab, Grillby has a way of getting some form of payment from me... But what Grillby didn't realize was, he just encouraged me to keep forgetting to pay the bill. So yeah, I always go to Grillby's when I'm feeling down, and Grillby knows how to flip my frown upside down.

2/14/16

~_Jacuto_


End file.
